


Cellphone Problems

by MidnightSaphireRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cellphone troll, Evil BFF, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a student in a prestigious college! And the said college rarely accepts failures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellphone Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Romance/Fluff/Lol  
> AU:  
> Modern Age/ Model!Levi/College
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~X~  
  
As a college student, you have started living in the dorms and so you were free from any surveillance. You were free to do whatever you wished, without being annoyed by fussy parents. Today, you were joyous as you thought of what you were going to do tonight, since, today was Friday and everyone goes out Friday nights!  
  
Classes were ending in about 2 hours and as soon as the clock would hit 5 PM, you were bolting out of the stupid philosophy class and you were hitting the showers to then get dressed up.  
  
You were half listening to the blond man in front of you while you were glimpsing the pages of a fashion magazine, checking out the latest trends in the fashion world, _hum... so short skirts and tube tops are out... Leather is in and so are the skinny jeans... Okay~_  
  
Turning the page, you saw an ad with your favorite male model, Levi! Your eyes were glued to the picture of a beautiful French man with ebony hair and steel-blue eyes, _how can a man look so wondrous_?  You took your pen and you just wrote, right over his head, _why is he so perfect?_  
  
You suddenly felt something doing impact with your forehead, "Ouch!"  
  
Rubbing your forehead, you saw a chalk that was cracked in two on your desk. Craning your head, Professor Smith wore a severe expression as he stared at you, "I guess I should throw more chalks at you whenever you're not listening in class!"  
  
You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes in annoyance as you tried not to snarl at the older man, "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again. So please don't."  
  
Your teacher was giving you a stern look and you sighed as you folded the corner of the page, putting your magazine and Levi away so you wouldn't risk receiving another chalk to the head. Staring at the blond male, you made a duck face and scratched the back of your head as you were extremely bored of his class. You started taking notes, but soon after you started doodling.  
  
You were looking at Mr.Smith and bit your lower lip as you started drawing him out of sheer boredom; _I wish his wonderful lips were working somewhere else... like between my legs._.. You lightly chuckled as you scribbled down, erasing here and there, correcting lines, _like seriously, Erwin Smith is a hot piece of ass!_  
  
You were, now, shading the drawing as you were putting the lightning effect at the right places, accentuating his muscles, _I like Levi more though._ You then wrote down your comments near the sketch: _Hot piece of ass, I wish he could start moving those lips between my legs instead of talking so much. Geez, don’t his mouth and/or jaw hurt after moving them so much? I bet I would come 2 or 3 times if he kept moving them like that on my cat!_  
  
Giggling, you finished adding the small details and noted that the class was awfully quiet. You also noted that everyone was doing an assignment, _what the-? What was the assignment? I didn’t even hear what we were supposed to do!_ You started at the front, seeing the professor wasn't there, _did he leave the classroom?_  
  
A shadow loomed over your desk and you swallowed as you slowly tilted your head upwards to see an terrifying blond looking down on you, "ah... ha... haha... Erm..." He pointed your bag, purse, notebook and you then pointed towards the door, i _s he actually dismissing me from today's class?_  
  
Inhaling, you took your stuff and walked towards the door, him following on your heels, _Oh god no! Not this!_ The blond strode in closer and took the lead, "We are going to have a chat in my office, Mrs. [Last name]."  
  
Gulping, your shoulders slouched while you cursed under your breath as you followed your teacher to his office, "Of course, sir."  
  
You were both walking in the, mostly, emptied halls since most of the students were in class and those who were roaming around the college were either skipping or were released and were doing whatever they wanted to do, _the semester just started a week ago! How the hell do I get my ass mauled to a teacher's office..._  
  
You were still in thought when suddenly, your face hit something as you weren't paying attention to your surroundings, "oof!"  
  
Taking a step back, you rubbed your nose while you narrowed your eyes, _did Mr. Smith really had to stop suddenly?!_ You heard a click and the door to his office was unlocked. Professor Smith stepped aside so you could walk in and then he followed you. Closing the door, he then marched towards his desk.  
  
You were nervous as you saw him sit down, removing the glasses he sported and with utmost care, he sat them on the polished wood surface, "So? Mrs.[Last Name]?"  
  
You cringed when he spoke to you, your [e/c] orbs were being challenged by his own blue ones, _God, why am I so anxious right now?_  
  
You swallowed hard as you shrugged your shoulders, "What is your question, Mr. Smith? I can't really answer to so..."  
  
He coughed as he crossed his arms, leaning back on his desk chair, "What are your plans for the future? Are you planning to fail this course? You know it's a necessary requirement for your diploma."  
  
Heaving, you rolled your eyes and stared at the ceiling as you pressed your lips together, forming a tight line. You thought about his question, turning it around, decoding it. At the end, it was a simple question, you just didn't want to seem too aggressive or dismissive.  
  
Bringing your eyes back on his, you made a small shy smile and tried to give him the best answer you could give him, "I am not planning to fail it. I'm just a little under the weather. I will fix my attitude as soon as I can. I'm sorry if I don't seem serious about my future."  
  
A gruff sound left the teacher's mouth as he slicked his hair back, "I know we are still at the start of the semester, but remember, time flies when you are in a college. It is not the same as high school. So be careful and by the way, I'll be taking your notebook and magazine"  
  
Nodding, you stared at the older man nervously as you took the notebook and mag out, "But why do you need them?"  
  
Your teacher never broke his gaze from you as you sat the items on his desk, "I'm just curious about the notes you were supposed to write down for the past week."  
  
You heart stopped as you stared at the precious notebook, _I just doodled... He's going to have my derriere... Oh god... Have mercy on me... Those notes that I wrote next to the sketch of his body..._  
  
Knocks resonated in the office as someone was pounding on the door.  
  
Erwin did not even bother getting up, "The door is opened. You may enter."  
  
You heard the door open and your phone text ringtone broke the silence, strange coincidence, oh! So we go to the Freedom club, eh? Sweet!  
  
You texted back,

Same time? 8H30?

  
"Erwin, we need to talk." Your eyes blinked, _that voice, I heard it on that one talk show where HE showed up!_  
  
A male sporting black hair was suddenly next to you, he eyed you with his sharp eyes from behind his sunglasses and your eyes widen at the realization, _LEVI!_  
  
You gaped and tore your eyes from his, _I can't believe this! Is he, he can't be THE LEVI!  
_  
The newcomer spoke with the blond male, "Are you busy?"  
  
Professor Erwin pressed his lips as he stared at you, "Don't be distracted from my course anymore. Don't fail it or it will bite your butt, like Levi here."  
  
Levi tched and you nodded quickly, "Can I, erm... Leave?"  
  
Looking at your cell, you noted that it was 5:15 pm and you gave him your sweetest smile and batted your lashes, "Please..."  
  
The blond male brought his hand to his face, exasperated as he waggled his hand, shooing you, "You may be dismissed, Mrs.[Last Name]."  
  
You got up and straightened your above knee skirt while he still spoke to you, "Tomorrow is Friday. We have a course in the morning. At 10 Am."  
  
You hummed as you looked the blond and dropped the phone, knowing it should have fallen in your purse, "Why are you reminding me?"  
  
"I suspect you are going to drink tonight, like every youngster in college and I also noticed you are always late to class in the morning." He was glaring at you at this point and you shuddered at the piercing gaze. You nodded and observed the male who was right beside you.  
  
You were next to the man of your dreams and you couldn't believe it, "So short."  
  
Sharp eyes glared at you and you pressed your lips together, _did I say that out loud_...?  
  
You felt intimidated as the dark haired male kept his eyes focused on you and you muttered sorry as ran out of the office.  
  
Levi glanced at Erwin, taking off his sunglasses and let loose a heavy sigh as he snorted, "short... I bet she'd reconsider if she saw what between my pants."  
  
He sat on the chair that was previously used by the offending girl as the taller man grinned, "I think she's one of your fans and it's no wonder she found you short when-"  
  
The blood took the magazine and showed Levi the shot they took of him on the ad, "they take those angle. You simply look a lot taller on these."  
  
Erwin made the mag slid to Levi and the short man scowled as he folded the glasses, "It's not like I ask them to do those shots! I sell and so they keep me. I won't complain because I get a load of cash from the modeling industry." He stared at the page while he shoved his sunglasses in one of his coat's pockets and saw ' _why is he so perfect_?' making him arch an eyebrow, _I wonder if she still finds me perfect after seeing I was short... Whatever, women are a heap of trouble._  
  
While Levi was pondering, Erwin sighed loudly as he was flipping through the pages of his student's notebook. He made soft smiles here and there, but he was mostly exasperated of the content that the pages held within them. Scratching the back of his head, he sniffed, "God damn it! She doodled on mostly all of my classes!"  
  
He clicked his tongue as flipped a little more and found the last doodle and he smirked, "Well, I can't say I don't appreciate her real art. She's a pretty good artist." He took the notebook and showed the sketch she drew of the teacher.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as he didn't want to offend Erwin, "Yea! Sure! She's a great artist, but she still hasn't taken many notes. Now, I'd be scared of the fact she was able to draw you shirtless without seeing you naked. I bet you don't even have all of those muscles!"  
  
Erwin pulled his tongue out, "I bet I have more muscles then you, but in any case. I'll help her out a bit."  
  
The blond smirked as he read something out-loud, "Hot piece of ass, I wish he could start moving those lips between my legs instead of talking so much. Geez, don’t his mouth and/or jaw hurt after moving them so much? I bet I would come 2 or 3 times if he kept moving them like that on my cat! Happy to know I'm still hot enough for some of my female audiences to think in such lewd ways about me."  
  
Levi blinked as he remembered why he came here, "Anyways, I don't want to hear the sexual reveries of your female students! I came here to ask a question: I wanted to know if I can take the test I failed last year..."  
  
Erwin stared at the man in front of him and shook his head as he closed the woman's notebook, setting it aside him and he then sat his head on an open palm that was supported the his propped arm, "Do you still remember what you learned one year ago?"  
  
Levi shrugged as he relaxed on the guest chair, "Some of it, why?"  
  
Blue eyes clashed with another pair of blue eyes and Erwin gave him a look of disapproval, "Come on, Levi! Seriously? You’ll just fail again. Look the semester just started, go pay for the session. Strike a deal with the administration and attend to my class. I, honestly, don't see how you can pass an exam when you failed it once and didn't retake it right after. After one year, you forgot too much of the subject."  
  
Levi clicked his tongue as he didn't think that would have to retake the entirety of the course, _God dang it_! He scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes as he was trying to figure out how to attend to the blond’s class without its schedule clashing with his modeling work, "Fine, I'll try to think of something. I want my diploma."  
  
The tallest of the two nodded as he took a paper from a stack of blank sheets and started quickly scribbling down something, "I'm writing a note for the administration, stating that you were working and didn't have the time to retake your last exam. I'm also writing them an assurance that you WILL pass it if you could be integrated in my classes. Don't blow this up, Levi. You know about this college policies."  
  
Levi nodded as he remembered, "Zero failures or you're out. Yea, I know. This is a famous college and they don't want to have a bad name."  
  
Erwin nodded, "Since this was the last exam you were taking, I think that they will let you in. Not only that, you are famous in the modeling world and the administration will use that fact to bring in even more applicants."  
  
After a solid forty-five minutes, you were finally in front of your room. You pushed your hand inside the purse and were searching your cool metal keys; _it has to be around here._.. You pulled your tongue out and let out a gasp of victory as you pulled them out, _victory_!  
  
Unlocking the door, you turned the steel knob and pushed the door while you walked inside your not-so-clean room, "Yea, I should clean this up..."  
  
Grimacing as you closed the door, you went to your bed, dropping your bag and purse on it, _Oh god! I dread that tomorrow will come!_ You went to your closet taking out a white tank top, skinny pants, some underwear, high-heels and ran to your bathroom. As soon as you were in the bathroom, you shoved the clothing on the sink counter and got undressed throwing the used cloths in the laundry basket.  
  
After setting the right temperature, you went under the shower and scrubbed yourself, taking every bit of dried skin that was on your body, _I can't believe I meet Levi_. It was only now that it struck her, _and I called him 'short'_... You giggled as you rinsed the soap off, _he is still handsome though_.  
  
You spent some time in the bathroom preparing yourself and making yourself a beauty for tonight.  
  
Levi scowled as he got up and went to the desk, seeing as Erwin had finished writing the formal letter and extended his arm towards him, "Thank you Erwin, I'll be in class tomorrow-"  
  
He was interrupted by a ring and he frowned as it wasn't his, "uh?" One of Erwin's brow shot up as he stared back at Levi, "It isn't mine."  
  
Levi chuckled as he was searching for the source of the ringtone and he looked towards the floor, bent down and took the intelligent phone, setting it onto the desk, "Wouldn't be mine too. I wouldn't put 'who's that chick' as a ringtone."  
  
He stared at the screen and saw the text, 'I'll be at the freedom club towards 8h30. Like usual. Btw, were you sketching Erwin in class? You're so talented! I have to say, he's FUCKING HOT! I'D SO DO THAT TEACH IN THE FUCKING CLASSROOM, IN FRONT OF ERRBODY, I WOULDN'T CARE! GIVE IT TO ME ERWIN!UUNNNFFFF!!!'  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as he let out a small laugh, "You are one popular guy, Erwin. The females in your class must fantasize about you, like, none stop."  
  
Erwin grinned as he stared at the text and he chuckled, "Oh god! These women! I just laugh at the fact she capitalized all the letters. Anyways, Freedom club... She'll be in trouble if she doesn't get her cell. What if she gets an emergency?"  
  
The blond was concerned as he glanced at Levi, "After going to the administration and sorting everything you need to arrange, could you bring this to her?"  
  
The dark locked man pushed his lids down, frowning as he heaved a healthy amount of air, "Seriously? Do I have too? I mean, she's a woman! I bet she'll come back here and ask for her phone."  
  
Erwin shook his head in denial and he spun his chair towards the window behind him, "She's forgetful and she's a klutz. If she forgets something, she forgets it. I can assure you that."  
  
Getting up, he marched around his desk and leaned against the furniture, right in front of Levi, who was sitting in a relaxed manner. Crossing his arms, he shrugged, "She's a good student, Riddled with A's and B's and she's great in her main subject, which is arts but she has no discipline and she fumbles a lot. She isn't going to come back here."  
  
Levi slowly nodded as he opened his eyes, rising up from the comfy seat as he took the phone in his hand while he slicked his hair back in annoyance and he brought the portable to one of his back pockets, securing it, "All right, I'll try to find her around here and If I don't find her, I'll head to the Freedom Club. I know the bouncers, they'll let me in."  
  
Erwin nodded and grinned as he tapped the short man's shoulder, "Thank you, Levi." He then walked towards the door opening it and Levi followed, going through the door as he made his way to the administrators’ offices.  
  
Levi quickly made his way to the reception and asked to see the headmaster of the college, Darius Zackly.  
  
When you left the bathroom dressed in your outfit, you went to your dresser and took out a box, opening it as you were walking to a mirror, _hum... What jewelry should I bring_?  
  
You had a hard time deciding and scolded yourself when you noted the hour; _digital clock says its 7:50 pm_. You took a pair of earrings, a choker and some bracelets, _I guess it's a quick mix and match today_. You took a leather jacket you bought a year ago, it was a little used, but it was nice and so you grinned when you spun yourself around in front of the mirror, _Outfit looks great and now for hairdo... You know what, fuck it! Pony tail!  
_  
Taking your purse, you took elastic from the jewelry box and made a high, tight pony tail, careful to leave some bangs on the side and front of your head, _I always feel like I have this huge ass forehead._ After everything was done, you marched towards your door opening it and as you took a step outside, you closed it, locking it in the process.  
  
As you were marching towards the parking lot, you felt you had forgotten something, but as you were in a hurry, you paid no mind to it, _must be my imagination~!_ After a small walk, you made it to your car, a simple car of the year your parents offered you for your acceptance in the imposing college residing in the Sina district of the city. Entering it, you reeved it to life and zoomed your way to the club, _its 8PM. I should be okay_.  
  
Levi was annoyed, he had to state every possible reasons of why he wanted to come back and it was long. Darius Zackly wasn't a person you could easily convince, but with some, unexpected, help from Dot Pixis, he was able to strike a bargain with him. _Thanks god this is done,_ he stared at his phone and sighed loudly _, it’s already 8:15 PM_. He cursed under his breath as he dashed towards his ride, which wasn't there anymore.  
  
He checked around and saw the parking panel, _damn it! They towed my bike! I'm pinning this on the college!_ He clenched his teeth as he thought about how to get to the club and he sighed as he was forced to either take the bus or call a cab, _I hate wasting my money even if I'm literally swimming in it, I rather take the bus_. And so, he walked, after putting on his sunglasses, towards a bus stop that went directly downtown.  
  
As he was walking people stared at him with curious expressions and he couldn't help it, _damn it! I know I look like a douche, but could they stop looking at me! If these aren't on my eyes, I'd have a mountain of peoples after me._ Jaws set, he made it to the bus stop and waited as he checked the time, _8:30, The next one is at 45._.. Levi took the woman's cell out of his back pocket and started fiddling with it, _so much effort for a fellow student._..  
  
You were next to the bar as you started swaying your hips at the rhythm of the music with your glass in one of your hands, "This place is awesome! I can't believe we are actually in this club!"  
  
The place was wicked as it had 2 floors and a basement: ground level was the dance floor that had four bars, One in the middle of the dance floor, the three other where on each far sides of the club: Up front at the opposite side of the entrance/coat register and on the right and left side of the room. The second floor, wasn't really a floor per se, _they were more like balconies, uh?_ They had lounging chairs and lounging couches all over the second floor and it had its own bar.  
  
On the right and left side of the ground level, were the stairs leading up to the 2nd floor that was opened at its center so you could see the ground level, you could see everyone dancing from on top, but it was a longing area for V.I.P's, _no way to go up there sadly._  
  
The basement was a drinking and meeting bar, a lot less noisy with TV’s and tables.  
  
The freedom club was known for its crazy nights: laser shows, aerial silk performances, suspended steel cages, suspended plastic see through balls you can dance in, like the cages and suspended plastic chairs, female and male stages dancers, strippers, free drink hours and the best part where the dancing stages.  
  
Those were all over the club: small stages that could support 5 to 7 dancers and 2 big stages one in the middles of the room and one on the opposite side of the entrance, the other awesome part is the fact that the bars were integrated with the big stages.  
  
As the music was blaring, you bought more shooters and took them one after the other, "This is great! I love this place!"  
  
[BFF Name], a good friend of yours whose parents were filthy rich giggled as she winked at you, "Don't go too crazy, remember, philosophy class tomorrow~ with our smexy Erwin Smith."  
  
Chuckling you tapped you hand on the bar as you grinned at the barman, "I want more vodka shooters, please!"  
  
He obliged as he gave you more poison to which you gladly gave yourself into, "I love this~ Guess who met while I had a private chat with Erwin!"  
  
[BFF Name] gave her questioning look as she tilted her head, blinking her [BFF E/C], "Who? Is it someone important?"  
  
  
Smirking, you bit your lower lip and wiggled your eyebrows, "Levi. You know, the French super model?!"  
  
A shocked expression displayed itself on your BBF's face as she gaped, "No. Fricken. Way. Levi. The hot French model? Bitch, you're lucky!"  
  
You giggled as waved your hand, dismissively, "He is pretty good looking, but he's really small! I was like super surprised when I saw him. He looks really hot, even better live then on ads or on TV, but holy god, he's short! Like 5'3 short! If he smaller then me and I'm 5'5, the chances are he's like 5'2 or 5'3."  
  
[BFF Name] laughed out-loud as she took a drink, scratching the back of her head. She tried to calm down, but she doubled over as she was giggling. She tried breathing, but she wasn't able to and she was whining as her stomach was starting to hurt, "Oh my god, oh my god! I shouldn't be laughing at midgets but still, like, the average height for a guy is like 5'11... "  
  
You giggled a little more as you continued drinking and checked your purse, expecting to find your cellphone, "my phone! Where is it?!" Your hand rummaged in the pretty royal blue purse to no avail, "I can't find it!"  
  
[BFF Name] gave you a funny look, "Are you too drunk to find it?" She snickered and you shook your pretty head and widen your eyes, "can you call it? I have no password on it!"  
  
[BFF H/C] haired giggled as she took her own phone out and started texting shit.  
  
Sneezing, Levi frowned as he was patiently waiting to arrive at his destination. The bus wasn't full, which made him happy but a part of him was pissed off as he didn't think about the fact that buses aren't sanitary, _I forgot buses are filled with germs and if the bus was full, it would have annoyed me to no end._  
  
He sighed as he stared out the window, _to think I'd be using these again. I hate public transportation._ He heard whispers, but paid no mind to it, _exactly the reason why I have a motorbike. I don't have to listen to people wondering if I'm the famous model or not._  
  
He got off one stop before the club, he didn't mind using the bus, but he didn't want to ruin his image either. The familiar ringtone blared and he stared at the texts he was receiving,  
  


Hey, hey, [Name]!  
It's your phone!  
I'm here!  
Come on! Find me, stupid!  
Lol, are you so drunk you can't find me?  
Bitch, stop drinking and find me!  
OMFG, LOL, Y u so rtarded!  
Can you believe I'm your BFF.  
Dummy, Clumbsy, Idiot!  
How the hell can you lose your phone!  
You didn't even take it out!  
I'm still texting.  
I bet if Levi saw this he wouldn't be impressed.  
Shorty Levi.  
I still can't believe he's 5'2 or 5'3.  
Average height for a guy is like 5'11.  
I can't wait for you to read all of these.  
Haha, as long, it's not midget Levi.  
Good thing I like blonds.  
With blue eyes.  
Tall and muscular like Erwin~  
Hey hey, I want a print of that sketch.  
So I can, you know,  
Imagine naughty dirty shits about Mr.Smith.  
fufufufufufufufu~  
Okay, I'm stopping now!  
you really lost the stupid phone?  
LOL, OMFG, YOLO!  
I WONDER WHO WILL READ ALL THESE TASTY MESSAGES I SENT TO IT!

Levi chuckled at times but he also was kind of pissed off about what was being said about him. He shrugged all of it off and focused on replying to the owner's BFF.  
  


Hey, brat!  
Your friend lost her phone  
and I'm heading towards the Freedom club  
since I have to see some friends myself.  
Tell me where you kids are.

  
Levi stared at the text and grunted. He felt like the text seemed odd or maybe it was because he felt self-conscious. He was 28 years old and the young woman he stumbled upon seemed to be 19, _Oh well! Who gives a fuck; I'm just going to her damn phone back!_  
  
Walking for a little more than 10 minutes he heard the ringtone that wasn't his and checked both the hour and the text,  
  


Hello Stranger, it's really nice of you,  
but can you enter Freedom?  
I expect it to have a huge waiting line. 

  
Levi rolled his eyes as he made it to the said club, he removed his sunglasses, putting them in one of his coat's pocket and talked to the bouncer who let him in without giving him any trouble. He marched to the coat register as he took both phone, setting his in one of his jeans front pockets. The woman's phone remained in one of his hands as he gave his coat to the attendant. He made sure his wallet was in one of his back pockets, tapping it; he felt the bump and walked towards the dance floor as he typed the reply,  
  


I know my way around.  
Actually, I'm already in.  
Where are you guys?

  
He pressed sent and started walking around the dancing crowed. The smell of sweat and the humidity on the dance floor were overpowering. He grunted when he felt roaming hands on him, damn it. A pretty blonde was checking him out and he shook his head as he took her hands of him. He mumbled sorry as he started walking towards the mini stages, trying to find the owner of the cell. His eyes scanned the place, seeing both, males and females alike, pressing themselves into one another. The mini stages he was in front of had a pole and 3 woman where just banging their hips at the sound of the music.  
  
He had no distinct directions and so he was going about randomly until he checked the phone that received a reply, I didn't even hear the ringtone. The music is really loud here.  
  


We are at the center stage,  
the one who lost her cell is dancing on the center stage  
and I'm at the bar.  
The bar is integrated to the stage.  
Our friend has skinny pants and a leather jacket.  
Pretty easy to find.  
Go get her, tiger~

  
Levi rolled his eye as he pushed his way towards the center stage and he saw her. Her flowing [H/C] hair, her face displayed a euphoric expression as she licked her lips, her swaying hips, her bouncing butt and bosom. His throat constricted as he stared at her beauty, he was longing to touch her: to brush his thumb over her violent red lips, To smell her [H/C] locks, to kiss her entire body, to taste her sweet spot, to let his hands discover every inch of her sinful body.  
  
Releasing his breath that he unconsciously kept inside, he walked up the step and got on the center stage.  
  
  
As you were rolling your hips to the sound of the music, you felt a head on your shoulder and turned around, "Oh hi~!" The short man gave you your phone back and you blinked, "Oh, thanks~ Levi~ where did I leave it?"  
  
Your speech was slurred as you drank so much, but a part of you didn't care. You were here to party anyways. You saw the ebony locked haired man answer promptly and you gasped as you felt yourself falling, but you were saved by the blue eyed man whom you called short, "thank you, Levi."  
  
He brought you close to his chest and you heard his heartbeats, it calmed you and you also noticed that aside from being hot, he was really warm, making it that you clung onto him, "Let me be like this for a moment..."  
  
Levi raised an eyebrows and whispered in your ear, a shiver ran down your spine as it got in contact with his hot breaths, "You aren't going to throw up on me, now... Will you?"  
  
You tilted your head and stared at him as you gave him an impish smirk, "No. You are warm and hot and everything I want from a man. I'm sorry I called you short. I was just really surprised when I saw your height. I still find you horribly attractive. Even more so then Erwin."  
  
You stood up straight, looking down at him; you crashed your lips on his as you wrapped your arms around his masculine neck. A hand found its way to the small of your back and the other on one of your hips, making it that your body was crushed against his. You released him and stared at him with a sly grin as you stared at your phone, seeing what time it was, "well... it's 1 am..."  
  
Heaving as you released the man who brought you your phone back, you were wobbling your way towards the steps as you felt a hand take a hold of your arm, "Let me take the lead as you are intoxicated, [Name]." You blinked and blushed as Levi walked in front of you and helped you down the steps, _he knows my name.._. You both went to the bar to find [BFF name] flirting with some guy with blond hair, tall, and good looking. You went to her, "[BFF Name], I'm going to go back to the dorms~"  
  
You hugged her and she giggled as she saw the man besides her and she made a duck face as she raised her eyebrows, trying not to laugh at her predicament, "So, leeme guess... Levi? The super model?"  
  
You weren't paying any attention to the man as you were trying to rest your eyes.  
  
The short man nodded and the guy with who your bff was flirting with smiled at him, "Hey, Levi! What are you doing here? I always thought you didn't like coming to these places. Especially, since you had left the country for France. What are you doing here and you said our college?"  
  
The short man shrugged his shoulders as sighed, "Some klutz from my college forgot her phone in one of our teachers’ office and so I had to bring it to her so she could have her phone in case she had an emergency. It's not like I wanted to be here. I just thought of doing her a favor. Erwin also asked me to bring it to her. I need one more class before getting my diploma. What about you Erd? Didn't you have a girlfriend?."  
  
Erd clicked his tongue as he sniffed, "I rather not talk about it, woman pissed me off so bad and so I broke up. So, I'm finding someone else. How's the old man Erwin, still popular? I'm not in his classes anymore."  
  
Levi stared at your BFF and gave her an evil smirk as brushed his thumb over the tip of his nose, "Well, there was this one text I saw from this particular student that stated that she wouldn't care doing it with Erwin in the classroom. Erwin chuckled at that text."  
  
Your BFF was red as a tomato, "Omg! NO WAY! He didn't-" She face-palmed, "Levi, you didn't see that text right... Right?"  
  
Levi smirked as looked straight into her eyes, "Oh... No, I didn't. I swear, but Erwin did read it out-loud since, we did find the phone in his office."  
  
Your BFF was blushing heavily while Erd and Levi chuckled. You didn't really know what to do as you were falling asleep while you were standing and you spoke with half lidded eyes, slurring, "guys, guys... It's not nice.... don't laugh at her too much. A woman can have sexual fantasies about other good looking people. Be it males or females and if love is involved, even better for them."  
  
You wrapped your arms around Levi's waist and brought your head to the crook of his neck, kissing it, "Levi's height won't stop me from imagine myself riding him until I faint. But, of course, I'd love to be pinned against a wall by Erwin smith. See, perfectly normal for [BFF name] to want Erwin. He's fucking hot if I may say so myself... But I rather Levi, even if he's adorably cute because of his height. Like, look at his tiny feet and small hands, aawww~"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the short man side glanced at her as he grumbled, "Well, my height is compensated by something else in my pants. Do you want to see it?"  
  
Giggling like the drunken idiot you were, your hands started moving, one went towards his chest while the other one went lower, right above his meat. You felt him shiver and grinned as you whispered, "sure~, I'd love to meet Levi junior."  
  
Erd whistled and your BFF gave you a thumb up as she hooked one of her arms around Erd's and he whispered something to her, making her nod, "Well, I'll leave both of you~ I'll see you tomorrow, [name]. Remember 10 AM, Erwin Smith's philosophy class."  
  
Levi shooed them away while he kept whispering naughty things into your ear, in both French and English, you were becoming red with embarrassment at each: Je te veux, tu est si belle, Je veux te la mettre, Je veux te manger au complet, Do you know how much I want you right now, I want to taste those lips once more...  
  
Gulping as you released him from your hold, you told him that you needed to go although you felt hot and needy, _school was your top priority right?_ He nodded as he took your hand and led you away from the bar and walked towards the exit. You wobbled as you were getting really tired; you were even struggling to keep your eyes opened. Everything was a blur, from the moment you were at the bar with everyone to now as you were being brought to the exit of the bar.  
  
You saw Levi take his coat and wrapped his arms around your waist as he brought his sunglasses to his face, "Paparazzi aren't really fun to deal around with. Tell me, [Name]... you came here by car?" Nodding you pointed towards a direction and hiccupped, "Oh... damni-t... R7 Madza, black..."  
  
The short man nodded as he walked a bit with the woman to realize that he was forcing much more then he should. The girl was falling asleep and he rolled his eyes, frowning and sighing in exasperation, "Tell me your room number, so I can, at least find your room at the dorms."  
  
She sniffed as she kept her eyes closed, slowly breathing in and out, "2nd floor... room 11..." She became limp after that and Levi took her body and started walking around with her in his arms, "troublesome..."  
  
Finding the car, he checked inside her purse, finding her keys and cell phone, _to think all of this happened because of a damn phone..._  
  
Sliding the car keys in and unlocking the car, he went to the passenger door, opening it and slid the sleeping woman on the seat. He buckled her in and closed the door as he started walking towards the driver's seat, "women are so tiring..." As he sat on the seat, securing himself, he closed his own door and started the engine, _can't say it's not a nice feeling to be depended on..._  
  
The ride was short, it didn't take as nearly as much time as it took by bus, especially at this hour where they were no traffic. He could even go over the speed limit as they weren't many police cars. The police in these parts of town where extremely lax as the people living here were mostly all wealthy and didn't have much need to fight or start up trouble.  
  
Sina district had a few bad districts. The short, black locked male, was part of it in the past. Yet, as he went to a community middle school in the bad part of Sina, Erwin saw his potential and asked him to come under his wings and from what the street tell, Levi accepted reluctantly.  
  
Now, he was a famous Model, praised by many photographers and designers. Even thought it was a good career, he knew he was going to get old one day and so, he wanted a diploma. Entering the parking lot, he parked the car near the entrance of the dorms and got out after unbuckling the security belt. He pressed on the button of passenger's belt mechanism, releasing the woman from her constraints.  
  
Getting out of the car, he took the keys, [Name]'s purse and pushed the door closed and then he went to the female's side, getting her out of the car and he held her in his arms as he felt dumb for not using the remote key locking feature before. Pressing on the lock button, the light flashed and the car biped. He felt a little embarrassed as he was carrying a woman, bridal style.  
  
He made it inside the dorms and went to the second floor, finding her room, he unlocked it and entered the place. What he saw as he arrived inside the room, when he opened the lights, made him sigh, _she is a messy chick_. Clothes, shoes, bags, artistic tools, books, were scattered about the floor, _we just started the semester, right [name]_?  
  
He carefully marched towards her bed and laid her on it. He slowly undressed her, taking her leather jacket off, throwing it on the floor, then he worked on her heels, w _hy must girls always want these. Doesn't it hurt?_ He saw red marks on her feet and he brushed the tips of his finger on them. She shivered and moaned at the light touch, _I shouldn't wake her._  
  
Climbing on the bed, his legs were parted while he was on his knees, topping her. She was sleeping on her side and so he made her lay on her back, his hands went to her pants and he unbuttoned the top and unzipped the zipper. Getting off the bed, he gently pulled the pants off. Inch by inch, her skin was exposed and his throat tightened as he saw that little bit of fabric hiding her sweet spot, _damn it... I need to focus and keep that beast of mine in control!_  
  
Lastly, he walked towards her upper body, lifting her with one arm, the other arm carefully went to the hem of her tank top and pulled it up and off her body, lowering her slowly, he took the time he needed to admire her sleeping for, _I should find PJ’s or something.  
_  
He took a moment to search the room, roaming around, checked everywhere he could think of: closet, bathroom, dresser and he huffed, _seriously! Where is her underwear_! Then it struck him, _the beds have drawers_. Bending down, he saw little handles and he pulled all of them, _at least her sleepwear and undergarments are separated_.  
  
Checking out the underwear, he grinned: lacy bras and panties, garter belts, garters, thigh-highs stockings, fishnets, stay-up stockings, normal corsets and corsets with suspender, _I'm in love._..  
  
He closed the drawer with all the marvelous pieces of clothing and took a sleepshirt, shacking his dirty thoughts away. Rising up from his crouched position, he carefully slipped it on her, _well... that wasn't... too bad._..  
  
He slid her under the bed covers and he was musing about how to sleep as he took off his coat, hanging it on the back of her desk chair, _damn, even her desk is a mess._ He frowned as he piled all the things on a side of her desk and he made himself a little cleaned spot, _there! I can, at least, put my clothes there_.  
  
He took off his pants and t-shirt, leaving his boxer and his own tank top, _god, make it that I don't lose it when I get on that bed._ He went to the door, locking it while he closed the lights and strode to [name]'s bed, going under the warm covers.  
  
He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, _I should get some shut eye._.. _I need to wake [name] up tomorrow_. As he took a deep breath and pulled his lids down, he felt a hand slithering itself on his chest and he chuckled as he brought his own hand to it, intertwining the fingers.  
  
She moved in closer, with her eyes closed, drawn by his warm body and soon after their bodies were glued together.  
  
~X~

[Bonus]

  
Something warm was on your forehead and you groggily voiced yourself, "5 more minutes..." The something soft went to your neck and you hummed as you tried to push whatever it was that disturbing your peaceful slumber, "mom... the dog his licking my neck... Zzz..." Slowly, you felt as if your covers were being taken off, shrugging off the feeling, turn shifted position and so you were on your side, "no... Please...I need... more sleep..."  
  
Suddenly you felt a slight shiver when you felt something big and warm on one of your butt cheeks, your hips buckled a little when you felt something slide between your inner thighs and your shriek when you felt a jolt of electricity coursing your body, "Wha- what the!" Snapping your eyes opened, as you parted your legs, you saw one finger pressed against your panty. You twisted your upper body to see the person doing this to you, "L-Levi! What are you doing here? Wait, what happened yesterday?! I'm so confused..."  
  
Looking at the man who deviously smirked, you felt hot, "wait a minute... Did we do something I should be aware of?" Sighing, Levi sighed as he lightly pressed his finger on the nerved filled bud, making you tense a little, "You feel asleep before I could do anything to you, [name]."  
  
He removed his finger and crawled on top of you, straddling you, "It's 8:00 am. It gives us a good while to prepare for our philosophy class." He lowered his lips on yours, giving a tender kiss, "you really have a blank?"  
  
Breathing in by the nose, you calmed yourself and tried to collect as much information as you could, "got to the freedom club, started drinking, realized I lost my phone, drank some more, went dancing and then you found me and gave me my phone... “You blushed as you remembered some of the things you had told him and then I meet some blond dude.  
  
Blinking, you frowned as you forget everything after that, "I remember seeing a blond dude... But after it's a blank... Did you undress me and shove me in bed? Where did you sleep?"  
  
Levi grinned as he rubbed his backside, "I slept on the floor, of course." He smiled when he saw you gap and shook his head, "I slept in your bed with you. Do you imagine how much I had to restrain myself not to devour you?"  
  
You gave him an impish smile, "well, we have a good-" You stared at the digital clock, "1 hour and 50 minutes before class..." You slipped the sleeping garment off and unclasped your bra, making the man speechless, "I think we could have a quickie."  
  
You winked and before you knew it, he was on top of you as he whispered in your ear, "Forget philosophy for today... It's not like we'll fail if we miss one day... right?"  
~X~

[Bonus 2]  
[BFF Name] and Erwin

Erwin sighed as he stared at two empty desks, _I should have known this was going to happen. They are going to get it when I catch them!_ He glanced around and noted that [BFF name] wasn't looking at him, breathing out a sigh, he kept on teaching, doing a class correction of the assignment [name] didn't do yesterday, _to think I wrote down all the notes she didn't take so she could start paying more attention to class._  
  
After class, Erwin asked [bff Name] to come to his desk and she did, "What happened? You were avoiding my gaze the entire class."  
  
The young lady bit her lower lip and bowed, "I'm sorry about yesterday! If I had known [name] would have left her phone in your office, I wouldn't have had sent that text! Levi told me, when we were at the freedom club, that you read it and well, I...I was ashamed and embarrassed... Especially since you are married and I painfully know I'm not the only one who thinks you're handsome, but to know you are aware of it... It makes me self-conscious..."  
  
Erwin chuckled as he took her chin, "It makes me happy to know women desire me..." Winking at her, resulting her blushing, "I don't mind it one bit, actually... I've wanted a mistress for a while now. My wife bores me... Would you be willing?" His hand moved from her chin trailing his warm, dry hand to her chest, passing by her neck; letting his hand rest on it for a moment, feeling her soft skin under his skin. She shuddered at the contact and his hand slithered to her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze and her breath hitched and her whole body tensed under his merciless touch.  
  
She nodded, her eyes needy, "I accept, Mister Smith..." Giving her a dashing smile, he brought his lips to her ear, "Erwin, dear... You must call me Erwin while we are alone."  
  
She nodded as she smiled, "understood, Erwin."  
And he...  
He just gave her an innocent and gentle kiss, sealing the deal of their mischief.  
  
~X~

...  
[Epilogue bonus]  


You laid on the bed as you nuzzled your new lover's chest, "Mr.Smith will kill me..." A deep chuckle was heard from the older man as he moved one of his hands to your [H/C] tresses.

Levi kissed your forehead and sighed as he sat up, "Well, I'll stay in here for the semester... Do you mind it?"  
Blinking, you smiled as you shook your head, "Nope, you can stay here. Pay half the rent~"

Blue eyes gazed at you as he grinned, "Well, of course, sadly there is one condition for me living here."

You cocked your head to the side, curiosity filling your facial features as he pecked your neck, "I will clean your room and I will stay cleaned."

You sighed and rolled your eyes in exasperation, "But I like being messy and dirty!"

The older man smirked as he smashed you back on the bed, "Well... I like it too... but in bed only!"

That day, you didn't leave the bed.

~x~

[BONUS END]


End file.
